


maybe i would like you better if you took off your clothes

by pinarello



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: College Life, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, blowjob, camboy au, can you even call this slow burn, dildo, if you came here for pwp i’m sorry, no one is in a band in this AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinarello/pseuds/pinarello
Summary: Nayuta drummed his index finger against the Enter button.All he had to do was watch it, hopefully relieve himself quick, and go on with the rest of his life.----------------camboy!AU. tags to be added as i update! ***HIATUS UNTIL NOVEMBER***
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Nayuta drummed his index finger against the Enter button.

All he had to do was watch it, hopefully relieve himself quick, and go on with the rest of his life.

To say he was new to this experience or had never sought out “material” was untrue. Nayuta had simply felt that it wasn’t worth his time. There were always other things to worry about, other problems he needed to deal with. But in a rare quiet moment of the night, he found himself resigned to his fate. Although, It would be dishonest to say he wasn’t a little bit curious.

Not wanting to prolong his agony any further, Nayuta pressed on and decided to let his choices torment him later.

The live cam sex site he’d typed into the address bar looked just like any other video streaming service, if you ignored its contents. Large previews of ongoing live sessions dominated the top of the screen, while thumbnails of various toys were put on display for niche audiences to click on.

It was jarring to look at. The fact that he’d soiled his search history and his pride to relieve himself was already disappointing. A trashy website layout and equally obscene videos only rubbed salt to his self-induced wounds.

He settled on a stream with a thumbnail he was vaguely interested in, and glanced at the bedroom door to recall that he had already locked it.

The feed opens to a display of a petite, pale body, back facing the camera as they’re sat comfortably on a simple mattress in a beige room. The worn black cropped jacket hardly had any body, exposing shoulderblades and a constellation of beauty marks all over her back. The smooth arch in her back led to the intricate ends of white lace panties that hardly covered anything except a hole.Blue, fluffy hair ended in soft wisps around the head, in contrast to the bright red leather collar that adorned a slim neck.

Nayuta swallowed. If he were anywhere else, if he had company around, he would have feigned disinterest and clicked off. But in the confines of his own room and indulging in the deepest corners of his mind, he stayed.

“I wasn’t sure you’d like this outfit, actually… What do you think?”

The voice was unusually deep. Not a problem, but it was unexpected. Despite the pitch, the tone of the voice was soft, shy, and added to the innocence she was playing up. Nayuta wasn’t one to nitpick and judging by the way the chat on the side flared with comments, the rest of the audience shared his sentiments.

_YES NANA-CHAN!_

_Nana, anything looks cute on you~_

_Aaa show us the front, Nana-chan!!_

Nana, huh? Nayuta checked the clock to see if this hour was time he could spare each wee—

Rather, why did it matter? There would not be a next time. This was the first and the last.

“You do? I’m glad. You always like what I wear. You’re so kind.”

The person turned around to— _oh._

A baby-faced man, probably around Nayuta’s age, timidly smiled at the camera, placing his hands on his lap. He put on a display with every intention to entice his audience; His jacket did nothing to hide his pink nipples, and the lace panties had a see-through window that left little to the imagination.

Nayuta’s underwear started to feel uncomfortable.

Nana’s hands slid towards his parting inner thighs, calling attention to his bulge as the other dragged up his chest, his fingers brushing through a nipple. With a small, easy tilt of the head and a pure smile, Nana’s violet eyes stared into the camera like he could see Nayuta was _fucked_.

“So, what would you like me to do today?”

* * *

“Alright, settle down. I’ll call attendance.” The professor droned, the auditorium chattering dying down to small whispers until a blanket of silence rolled over. “Raise your hand when I call your surname.” As the professor called out the first student, Nayuta instinctively pressed shortcuts on his laptop to open a new document for notes.

True to his word, Nayuta had taken care of business, and went on with life as if it had never happened. He’d woken up, gotten ready, and took out his map of the campus and no one was the wiser. First day of college and he was 5 minutes early. Intro to Political Science would be his first class; a required subject for law freshmen. 

After attendance, the first meeting of the class had continued with the professor’s introduction and a readthrough of the syllabus; some personal notes and anecdotes from the professor sprinkled in. While the class laughed at the ( _practiced,_ Nayuta guessed) jokes that were cracked, Nayuta allowed his mind to wander. There was work he could get to instead of listening to an old man recount the days of his youth.

“Hey, you find anyone cute yet?” A female voice behind him murmured, and another shortly chimed in.

“Mmm, who knows~”

“Eh? What’s with that! Could it be… _this guy?_ ” The voice edges in a little closer in his direction, barely a whisper. The other voice gasps.

“He might hear us!” A half-squeal emits from behind, followed by high-pitched, incessant chattering.

 _Annoying_ , Nayuta grimaced. First lecture of the semester and it was already noisy. 

“Hey, that guy with curly blue hair is real cute, isn’t he?”

Then, the memories of last night came flooding back; half-lidded violet eyes that teased, an innocent mouth that let out soft mewls, delicate fingers pushing in and out of an entrance. Nayuta almost jumped in his seat at the thought.

 _No_ , Nayuta gasped. _I don’t need that._

“Let’s ask him to hang out next time—” The voice had been cut off by the screech of the professor’s chair, a signal of class dismissal.

“Anyway, that’s all for now.” The professor yawned as he rose from his seat. “You’re all dismissed. If you need me, just email.” The rest of the class had followed suit, filing out of the room as they searched for their next class. Nayuta packed his laptop away and pointedly ignored the desire to look around for any reminder of that irritatingly _beautiful_ streamer, with pale thighs and slender hips.

As interesting of a night it was, there was no need for a repeat performance. His curiosities had been indulged, and soon enough he'd be swamped with coursework. A fixation on instant gratification was the last thing Nayuta needed. If he was to get to the top, he'd have to work the whole way up.

He was going to let nothing distract him.

* * *

“Good evening, Master! How are you tonight?” Nana greeted the stream.

Nayuta was starting to see how difficult this was going to be.

The start of the semester invited little to no work, as each professor was still reeling from the shift to teaching yet another class. In the end, he had breezed through each requirement, and had read 2 chapters ahead on each book given as assigned reading. A part time job at a record store and managing stock kept him busy on select days of the week, leaving him to collapse on his bed the moment he arrived home.

And yet, he found himself with an hour or two to spare on a Wednesday night, viewing an alluring, doe-eyed boy that haunted his dreams.

"Me?" Nana cocked his head to the side, "School's just started for me, so I've been trying to catch up on the material... It's difficult, but I'm doing my best." He’d looked like he was genuinely recounting his week, a crease between his eyebrows forming that vanished shortly after, his innocent seductive aura returning. "I bet Master’s been really busy this week."

 _Not busy enough_ , Nayuta lamented.

Nana was in a maid costume today, if you could call it that; a white lace apron ( _see-through again_ , not that Nayuta minded) that barely covered his panties, black silk ribbons adorning the front and embellishing his almost bare behind, the constellation on his back visible once again. As if he could feel Nayuta’s gaze, Nana arched his back towards the camera in a slow, smooth motion, raising his rear just a little. “And you must be stressed, with how hard you’ve been working lately...” His legs slowly parted, revealing a bit of the bulge in between his thighs. Nayuta clicked his tongue as he could only grip himself at the base in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Perhaps we could help each other out?" Nana chuckled.

 _Yeah_ , Nayuta gave in. _There was no way this was going to be the last time_.

* * *

Soiled tissues went into the bin. The soap coated hands tainted with sin, and the water washed away the physical evidence of his guilt. Nayuta stared into the sink as the suds sank under the stainless stopper.

The stream had been shorter than the last, but Nayuta had barely made the halfway mark. It was amazing the differences a costume and some light roleplay could make; not that he hadn’t enjoyed Nana as himself. It was the feeling of being catered to, the feeling of being served that really drove him to the edge. A boy that enticed him and politely asked for his touch felt like a bad decision he was more than willing to make.

He stayed even after finishing, simply to watch the boy on screen to completion. There was no need to; it wasn’t like he was the only audience to the event, and Nana was getting plenty of attention from viewers who actually left comments. But a real time stream had felt a bit more… intimate. And Nayuta wasn’t _that_ much of an asshole. It was the least he could do, in exchange for Nana’s services.

Because even if it was just a while, he felt the buildup of noise in his head had vanished.

Nayuta was not immune to stress. He was used to dealing with stress, but a senior in high school had less things to worry about than a freshman in university. The many citations in each class syllabus for the semester only let him know that things were only going to get worse.

Nana streamed every Wednesday, when Nayuta had two classes in the morning and no hours to clock in at work. Nayuta couldn't believe he was going to allow himself this...

But maybe it wasn’t bad to indulge himself every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first attempt at a first chapter of my first published fic !!! wahoo !! I've done short drabbles before but I wanted to try my hand out at longform fic, so here it is! I've learned a lot and gained even more respect for fanfic writers... waaah...
> 
> Even if I feel like I could have polished it more, if I satisfy just one reader that would make me very happy !!!
> 
> Also, title is a reference to the [1975's If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aQgtT_ygSE). catchy song!!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/captaindaichi), let's be friends :0!
> 
> (i promise the spicier scenes will be later on i just: (1) am shy and (2) wanna build up to it SKSKSKS)


	2. Chapter 2

“Come, Nayuta,” Satozuka gestured him to come closer. “Let’s go unpack new stock.”

Nayuta followed his coworker into the storage room. He preferred to work at the back than to deal with customers, anyway.

Three weeks had passed, and Nayuta followed his new schedule like clockwork. It was a Sunday, and that meant he’d be at work for an hour more until he had to come back and do more studying. Exams would come up soon, and there was no time for messing around.

The record store was practically void of any customers, save for a regular with yellow streaks in his dark hair that often came by to talk to staff. Sakaigawa had kept him busy this time, the blonde looking confused as the tall man recounted some story about aliens and his mission to bring happiness to the world. Normally Satozuka took the role of Akebono’s conversation partner, but Sakaigawa wasn’t on the clock like he was; he was caught on the way to pick something he left during his shift.

Misono had put his playlist on the store radio, as usual. Some foreign synthpop rock band played on the speakers, the upbeat keyboard and guitar accompanying the tenor vocals. Nayuta knew enough English to understand that the lyrics were more desolate than the beat had let on.

“Ah, I can handle those,” Misono called from the doorway, watching the two filing through inventory. “Nayuta, you take the storefront.” As if automated, Nayuta responded with a “don’t wanna,” much to Misono’s disfavor.

“ _Haa_!?”

“How about you take the front instead, Reon,” Satozuka stepped in instantly, fanning the dust away as he cut into the masking tape on a box of records. “Nayuta and I can take everything from here.”

Misono huffed, backing away as a soft muttering followed his trail. Before long, Miyuki had taken his place at the storage entrance, leaning on the doorframe. “Kenta, can we talk?” His tone sickeningly sweet.

Satozuka excused himself, and stepped out of the small room, closing the door halfway to let the air circulate in the dusty storage space.

None of this helped that they were still audible from the storage room.

“Kenta, there _will_ be days he has to talk to customers.” Miyuki’s whispers had drifted through the small, thin walls. There was tension in his usually easygoing voice. “I know you took an extra shift today to teach him, but he can’t keep managing stock and rearranging the stands forever, you know?” A pause followed; Nayuta could practically hear him drag his hair over his shoulders. “Reon didn’t know anything when he started either, but he got better over time!”

“He’s not hiding.” Satozuka refuted, his tone calm and collected. “You and Reon do well tending to customers already. Ryo sounded happy to talk to you.” A sly tone colored Satozuka’s diversion of the topic, the smile on the bespectacled man’s lips audible.

“Ryocchin and I are friends,” Sakaigawa sputtered, almost defensive. “But he comes over to talk to _you_. You’re the only one who gets his alien speak anyway!”

Satozuka and Sakaigawa continued to bicker about pointless matters within hearing distance as Nayuta browsed through the new inventory. It was mostly new vinyl; local bands mixed in with big foreign names and then some.

Nayuta was familiar with most of them. He’d listened to almost everything the store had to offer, after all.

When permitted, he’d take home some records and allow himself to get lost in them. He would never admit it, but music had been the one thing that felt constant. People could abandon him, but music stayed the same; Ending when it needed to, available when you needed it most. It stayed close to you even when you haven’t played it in years.

He felt more comfortable with his headset on, having the music than he did at the storefront, interacting with people who didn’t know him, and he didn’t care to know.

At some point, Satozuka and Sakaigawa’s chatter had stopped and only the radio reverberated in the air. A song of raw, unfiltered emotion. A message of feeling emotions nobody would ever dare to admit.

Nayuta closed his eyes to truly _listen_. He liked when there was no noise.

That was when music could truly shine.

* * *

The hour passed and it was finally time for Nayuta to leave. He had just changed out of his work attire as Satozuka handed him a plain, white envelope.

“Good work, as always.” He smiled as Nayuta took it with one hand. “For the month.”

Nayuta hummed in response. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t looked forward to this; money had simply served as payment for necessities like food and water in the past. These days, however, there was something else Nayuta wanted to spend on.

When finals are over, he assured himself. He could go back to sparing an hour on Wednesday. He could—

“You seem to be in a good mood.” The redhead interrupted his thoughts.

“Aah?” Nayuta sneered at the smile the man sported, as if he knew something.

“I was under the impression you just liked to work near music, not for the money.” He let go of the envelope and let his hand rest on his hip. “Found something to spend on?”

“ _Tch_ ,” Nayuta looked away. He would die before he admitted to _what_ he’d been spending on as of late. “It’s got nothing to do with you.”

“Oh, I see.” Satozuka’s smile did not falter. “Then I’ll see you soon. Good luck with finals.”

“I don’t need luck.”

It was true; Nayuta would not be Nayuta if he relied on chance alone. His determination to conquer was blood in his veins.

“I’ll overcome anything with my own power.”

Satozuka chuckled to himself as he watched the boy walk away. Already a college freshman, and still acting like he was in his rebellious phase. It reminded him a little of someone.

“I wonder how he’s been doing these days…”

* * *

“So, for your partners,” the professor started as looked up from his lecture notes, “I assume all of you have one and are seated together now, yes?”

Some students agreed verbally, while the rest simply looked to their seatmate. Nayuta simply stared at the blackboard behind the lecturer. In the syllabus tackled that first meeting, three of the heavier class requirements were papers that were to be done in pairs, finishing with an individual term paper.

Nayuta had no interest in taking in dead weight; He had documents each with a differing fraction to completion, but all with a set outline. It’d be a pain to leave the rest of the work to someone who didn’t share his vision and skill, and if they did meet his standards there was the issue of having to wait on their contribution. Wasted time.

So, there he was, alone at a front row desk. This was fine. Nayuta preferred it this way.

“Ah, yes? Something wrong?” The professor pointed at the back row. He motioned for a student behind him to speak up.

“Um… I’m sorry,” a meek voice called out from the back of the classroom, unsure of itself. “Professor, I don’t have a partner yet.”

Nayuta felt his shoulders tense. In that moment, he knew he had spoke too soon.

“Ah, we do have an even number of students.” The professor looked through his copy of the class roster, finger gliding through the student numbers. “May I see the hands of those who have partners?”

Nayuta didn’t have to check behind to know he was the only one who didn’t have one. While the rest of the class chatted away and searched around for a partner after last week’s session, he’d bolted out the door as fast as he could.

“There you go. This man here doesn’t have anyone,” The professor vaguely gestured to the front row, where Nayuta sat. “You’d be fine with partnering, yes?” He smiled warmly at his student. Nayuta grit his teeth, minding not to show his distaste so openly.

Worst case scenario, he’d have to do all of it himself. Whatever. He’d intended to do so anyway. The fucker could take the free grade.

“Sure.”

“And there you have it. No one else needs assistance?”

In the pause that followed, the chair next to Nayuta creaked as someone had taken the seat beside him. The professor began with his lecture, and his newfound _partner_ had mustered the audacity to speak to him.

“Hello,” he greeted.

“Mm.” Nayuta bit back a snarl.

He knew it was ill-mannered, but ruined plans stayed ruined plans. As if sensing Nayuta’s indifference, the guy simply sat back. There was no reason for Nayuta to interact with a partner any further.

By the time class ended and their classmates had gotten friendly in their seats, he had packed his things in advance and headed out the hall, as usual.

“Um, wait!” His partner pushed the door as it almost swung shut, rushing to catch up. “About the paper, shouldn’t we—"

His patience was running _thin_. “Just _what_ do you—” Nayuta turned around to glare, only to feel his face fall.

They may have been framed with thick, black glasses, but Nayuta recognized those violet eyes.

Nana stood before him, dressed in normal university wear as both hands clutched the strap of his messenger bag. His confident aura on screen had been replaced by this shy, quiet personality.

“I… wanted to talk about the upcoming paper.” Nana scratched around his ear in a way that looked like he was tucking his hair behind it. “I have a hard time understanding the readings in class, so I was thinking we could read and write the paper together...” His amethyst eyes shifted from the floor to Nayuta, the hall lights mirrored in his lenses imitating sparkles reflected on a jewel.

“What… do you think?”

Nayuta had only caught that last sentence. The rest of it drowned in the noise of the cogs in his own head, turning over thoughts of what was happening, was that really _him_ , and what was it that he was so angry about a minute ago.

“Um,” Nana lifted a hand to his face, sensing Nayuta’s fixation on him. A small crinkle formed between his eyebrows; his expression concerned. “I’m bothering you, aren’t I?”

“ _Haa_?” Nayuta growled, masking the panic and heat building in his chest. Nana instantly jumped back, startled by the aversion.

“I’m sorry…” His grip on his bag strap tightened, his eyes searching for a point anywhere except in front of him, as if on the verge of tears. “Everyone’s working on the paper in pairs, so I thought I needed one, but I didn’t consider that maybe you wanted to work alone.”

It was the same voice, same face; but his character was a far cry from what he showed on screen. Nayuta had recalled the occasional remarks Nana had made about schoolwork. He himself had adjusted to the workload early on, but perhaps not everyone was used to it.

“I’ll just go back,” Nana bowed slightly, apologetic of the situation. “I’ll just tell the professor that—"

Nana’s footsteps fell to a halt. Nayuta could feel the heat radiating from Nana’s wrist as he held him in place. He hoped his hand wasn’t shaking the way he felt his whole body was.

“Don’t jump to conclusions.” He relinquished his prior hostility. Even if it hadn’t been Nana, it was pathetic of him to take it out on a stranger. “… Just let me know how you want to divide the work. It’s best to work on it now so we can revise it later.”

His new partner had blinked twice, as if in disbelief. “Oh! O-of course!” When he smiled, it looked a bit different from what Nayuta had seen on stream; like a star that twinkled further in the light. “Thank you so much, uh…”

“Asahi Nayuta.” He had to look away. It felt like he was giving his own kind of secret away, as a viewer and a donor.

“Nayuta-kun, then. I’m Nanahoshi Ren.”

 _Nana_ hoshi, he mouthed, tasting the complete truth of his identity for the first time. In a split second, he worried how close his alias was to his real name. Nayuta held back the suggestion to rethink his choices. In the silence of exchanging each other’s contact details, Nanahoshi wondered loudly about their common free time.

“I’m free after class most days, but I can’t stay late on Wednesdays…”

It felt like something had gripped his chest and clamped down _hard_. Nayuta froze in the realization that this really was Nana, and he’d spent the past few weeks anticipating Wednesdays to watch his own classmate touch himself like a complete _pervert_.

“Is that okay?” Nanahoshi looked up from his phone, blisfully unaware of anything.

“Busy those nights too. I’ll text you.” If his voice came out clipped, Nanahoshi hadn’t noticed.

“Great. I’ll wait for it then, Nayuta-kun!” Nanahoshi flashed that smile again, and waved a goodbye to his newfound partner. The halls were quiet once more, and Nayuta could finally hear the loud thrumming in his heart.

Perhaps indulging himself was a mistake after all.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in his life, Nayuta disliked the quiet.

His pencil tapped against his notes repeatedly. With eyes closed, he immersed himself in the music that blasted through his earphones. Dirty guitar riffs, connecting bass notes, and powerful drums all combined into the heavy rock sound he’d come to call his comfort. A song of conquering; a song of overcoming his weaknesses. But the silence always followed, and his unease would seep in.

Even in his mind, he could not escape thoughts of Nanahoshi Ren.

Their first encounter was surprising, to say the least. The man bore the face of an angel and had the voice of a siren; he beckoned like an experienced seductress as Nana, but presented a wallflower as Nanahoshi. The difference between the two identities was night and day.

Nayuta had no interest in knowing Nana’s personal life, nor did he care to find out. But as fate would have it, they were schoolmates, classmates, and until the foreseeable future, _partners_. It was difficult to find days of the week when he hadn’t seen the boy; despite the size of their university campus, not a day would pass by where he wouldn’t see that familiar blur of wispy blue hair in the crowd.

It was harder when Nanahoshi noticed him first. Nayuta would say he’d committed the animation to memory; his round violet eyes widened like he never expected it each time, followed by a shy upturn of his lips. With a wave of his hand, Nanahoshi would cast a spell that would leave him dumbfounded for minutes. “ _Hello, Nayuta-kun_.” Each time brighter than the last.

 _Distracting_ , Nayuta clicked his tongue against his teeth. _Everything about him was_.

He tapped the pause button on his phone screen. There was no getting anywhere with studies the way he was; The sound blaring in his ears only made his head hurt. He preferred the quiet of the night during times he needed focus.

But of course that, like everything else, was just an excuse. A diversion for the real dilemma that occupied the back of his mind.

He expected his interest in the camboy would dissipate the moment he recognized him in the flesh, but it only worsened this feeling. Nayuta found himself thinking about the man outside of these private sessions, and anticipating his daily encounter on campus. Nana was alluring, and Nanahoshi beautiful.

Nayuta wanted to know more about him. That admission in itself was playing with fire; a gateway to something he knew he was going to regret.

The phone lit up with a small buzz. He already knew what the notification was before he looked.

Nana was set to go live in 5 minutes.

Sighing, Nayuta grabbed the device and surrendered; temporarily, secretly.

He was going to take whatever this was to his grave.

* * *

“Good evening,” Nana greeted him with that angelic smile, like always. “How are you tonight?”

He’d given up on watching at his desk. These moments were easier when Nayuta laid on his bed, phone in hands as on-screen Nana entertained messages from his audience.

It seemed he had nothing on this time, only his stomach and up visible to the camera. It was rare for him to show up nude instead of teasing with at least a shirt on. Nayuta guessed he was pressed for time; It _was_ midterms season.

“I have a surprise for you today,” Nana leaned in towards the camera. Nayuta cocked an eyebrow as the boy dove down to reach for something off screen, and came up with a coy smile on his lips. “Actually, I wanted to keep it until I was done with my exams… But I guess I’m a little excited.”

He raised his arms up to reveal a dildo; dark red and translucent with a suction cup base.

Nayuta felt his jaw drop the same time the chat quickened in pace.

“It’ll be my first time with something full-sized.” Nana confessed with a bashful look, reminiscent of his bespectacled self. “I’ve only ever used my hands and small toys, so… I wanted to document the experience.”

“You don’t mind... right?” Nana’s fingers slid to wrap around the dildo as they cradled the shaft, making Nayuta’s eye twitch. Nana’s hands held the toy at the base as the other slowly pumped the length, and Nayuta mimicked the motions, hips bucking into the firm grasp of his fist.

“I think it’ll be fun for us both,” Nana whispered. A faint blush bloomed on Nana’s cheeks as his teeth bit into his lip. His tongue dipped into the tip and Nayuta hissed at the sight, his head hazy as a finger slipped across the head.

“Sorry, I’m a little excited, ” Nana let out a shaky sigh, “I’ve just never had anything so thick.” Nana nuzzled his cheek against the dildo, pressing soft kisses where the base should be. “Can I put it in my mouth? I’ll be good, I promise…”

The donations started to roll in with each teasing lick Nana gave the toy, slowly making his way back up. There was always time later, Nayuta thought. His hands were a little occuppied.

“Please?” Nana begged, “May I?” Chaste kisses pressed onto the tip, each longer than the last; until Nana’s lips sank further down, covering the head entirely. His cheeks hollowed out as he sucked.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Nayuta choked. His own hand mimicked Nana’s slow descent on the dildo, gripping tightly in an effort not to cum right then. The lewd, wet noises Nana made as he sucked left Nayuta to imagine the warmth and wetness of his mouth.

He wanted it; the privilege to fuck into Nana’s soft lips, a chance to feel his swirling tongue and his gagging throat on his cock. He felt himself swallow at the image.

Nana came back up with a soft _pop_ of the lips; now swollen and red. “It felt even bigger in my mouth,” He chuckled, his own face flushed. “Was it good?” He purred, dragging kisses lightly across the length of the toy. “Am I being a good boy?” His violet eyes were fixed on the camera.

Nayuta made a small noise at the back of his throat in response. His own cock leaked over his own fingers; the stream of pre-cum dripping over the head.

“I feel weird,” Nana adjusted the camera and moved back until the rest of his body was visible on camera as he laid in bed, his own cock already half-hard. “Here,” He motioned to the front, then he shifted to bring attention to the back. A free hand moved to grip his cheek, spreading his ass to present his pink hole, shiny with lube. “And here,” His worried expression painted on his face. “Do you think it’ll fit?”

Nayuta groaned at the sight. Nana had prepared off camera. The thought of the boy stretching himself out just before the show to prepare for this very moment went straight to his cock.

“It’s too big?” Nana giggled as he teased a finger poking at his entrance. “It’s okay if it hurts a little.”

The hand with the dildo reached behind Nana, lining the tip to his puckered, slick entrance. “I just want…” He started to push in, “to feel you in me...“

Nayuta kept his eyes on the screen as Nana closed his own. He watched as the head sank inside his heat; his own cock near spilling at the sensation of his own fingers. It wasn't enough.

Nana’s mouth slowly fell open the deeper the toy went. Halfway, a knot formed between his eyebrows. He mewled as the dildo bottomed out, his head thrown back and exposing his pale neck. “It’s so much,” his head already lost in pleasure. “Too deep, too thick, I— a moment, please…”

Nayuta’s jaw was painful from the clenching, and the muscles in his lower body were tight. As much as he wanted to push in, to give himself relief, only when Nana started to move did he continue.

“ _Fuck,_ ” A rare curse escaped from Nana’s mouth, his eyes closed as his hips buck to the rhythm of his hand. The toy slid in and out, shallow at first, then moving into deeper, faster strokes. Nana’s other hand busied its fingers on a nipple, flicking and pinching the pink bud. Nayuta wanted his mouth on it.

“Take me,” Nana pleaded, voice desperate. “I’m so close, please…” His hard cock was spilling on the sheets. “Make me yours,” _Nayuta-kun_ , Nayuta could almost hear him say.

Nayuta‘s whole body arched in response. The heat building up at the bottom of his stomach started to flare up. “ _Nanahoshi_ ,” he growled.

“ _Please,_ ” Nana begged immediately, as if he’d heard. “Inside me—!”

Then it was over; Nayuta muttered a curse under his breath as he spilled all over his fist, biting back a moan from the release. All at once, the tension built up over his body and the fuzzy sensation of his mind had faded, leaving his heart to thump wildly in his chest.

In unison, they both let a moment pass as they struggled to catch their breath, basking in the aftermath. Nayuta took a second to close his eyes.

“Haha, that was so quick.” Nayuta heard Nana address his viewers through the speaker. “I’m sorry, I think I— I’m not used to this, it was my first time using something big, I got a little excited...”

That made the two of them. It was much more intense than he’d ever experienced, a bit more intimate. He let himself doze off a little as Nana talked to his viewers more.

Before he knew it, the stream was ending. Nayuta let it play out as he allowed himself time to recover.

“See you next time!” Nana bid farewell, and Nayuta was left alone once again, eyes opening to stare at the ceiling.

He’d almost forgotten to donate.

* * *

[10:23 PM] Asahi Nayuta: I’m free tomorrow

 _Send_.

As much as Nayuta did want to avoid further contact, there was no avoiding him for schoolwork. It was best they get things out of the way, with as minimal contact as possible; and maybe with enough time, he’d think about him less.

A message popped up.

[10:24 PM] Nanahoshi Ren: Hello, Nayuta-kun! I’ll also be available then. Thanks for letting me know!

 _So bright._ Even in text, Nanahoshi felt annoying. Nayuta watched as another bubble took its place.

[10:25 PM] Nanahoshi Ren: See you tomorrow!

The phone fell from his palm onto the clean half of his sheets.

It was a long way before the end of the semester.

“See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took way longer than i expected writing this because i needed to do.... lots of research.....  
> forgive me if my first attempt at smut reads amateur. i hope to do better from here on out! www
> 
> see you next update!


End file.
